hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Pacific Hurricane Season (MK8 Andrew's version)
The 2019 Pacific hurricane season produced the highest number of tropical or subtropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes; and the second consecutive season to produce the highest Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) value on record in the Eastern Pacific basin. The season officially began on May 15 in the eastern Pacific, and on June 1 in the central Pacific; they both ended on November 30. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Pacific basin, however, the first Central Pacific storm formed on February 17, while the Eastern Pacific had it's earliest start on record on April 28 and latest end on record on December 31. In total, 30 storms formed, with 20 reaching hurricane strength and 12 reaching major hurricane strength. This including 25 storms forming east of 140W, with 17 becoming hurricanes and 11 reaching Category 3, also all records for this portion of the basin. Seasonal Forecasts On May 23, 2019, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration released its annual forecast, predicting a greater than 95% chance of an above-average season, in both the Eastern and Central Pacific basins, with a total of 18–24 named storms, 9–15 hurricanes, and 6–10 major hurricanes.. The reasoning was based on a strengthening and potential record-breaking El Niño, which reduces wind shear across the basin, as well as warmer than average sea surface temperatures in the main regions of development. Video Summary Season Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:70 left:30 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:225 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/02/2019 till:23/02/2019 color:C2 text:"Akoni (C2)" from:28/04/2019 till:03/05/2019 color:TS text:"Alvin (TS)" from:22/05/2019 till:28/05/2019 color:TS text:"Barbara (TS)" from:04/06/2019 till:13/06/2019 color:C3 text:"Cosme (C3)" from:12/06/2019 till:17/06/2019 color:C1 text:"Dalila (C1)" from:26/06/2019 till:04/07/2019 color:TS text:"Erick (TS)" from:10/07/2019 till:23/07/2019 color:C4 text:"Flossie (C4)" from:22/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 color:C4 text:"Gil (C4)" from:31/07/2019 till:02/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Henriette (C5)" from:10/08/2019 till:21/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Ivo (C4)" barset:break from:12/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Juilette (C4)" from:13/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Ema (C4)" from:19/08/2019 till:29/08/2019 color:C5 text:"Kiko (C5)" from:22/08/2019 till:26/08/2019 color:TS text:"Lorena (TS)" from:24/08/2019 till:27/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Mario (C1)" from:28/08/2019 till:02/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Narda (C1)" from:29/08/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:TS text:"Hone (TS)" from:30/08/2019 till:02/09/2019 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:04/09/2019 till:16/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Octave (C3)" barset:skip from:06/09/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Priscilla (C1)" barset:break from:10/09/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Raymond (C4)" from:17/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:TS text:"Unnamed (TS)" from:18/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Sonia (C4)" from:30/09/2019 till:03/10/2019 color:TS text:"Tico (TS)" from:04/10/2019 till:14/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Velma (C1)" from:17/10/2019 till:24/10/2019 color:C2 text:"Wallis (C2)" from:23/10/2019 till:27/10/2019 color:TS text:"Xina (TS)" from:08/11/2019 till:12/11/2019 color:C5 text:"York (C5)" from:18/11/2019 till:23/11/2019 color:TS text:"Zelda (TS)" from:02/12/2019 till:04/12/2019 color:TD text:"25-E (TD)" barset:break from:07/12/2019 till:11/12/2019 color:C1 text:"Iona (C1)" from:27/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(480,30) text:"(From the" pos:(528,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) for the 2019 hurricane season was 217.4375 units generated in the Eastern Pacific and 167.5875 units for the Central Pacific. The combined total was 385.0250, breaking the 2018 season's record by about 21%. The 2019 season began early for both portions of the basin; with the formation of Tropical Storm Akoni on February 17 and Tropical Depression One-E on April 28. The two storms tied a record for the most preseason storms, set by 1992. Hurricane Cosme reached Category 3 intensity and became the first major hurricane on June 9. Hurricane Dalila made landfall on Mexico July 17 and was the first of two storms to cause at least $3 billion in damage, and Tropical Storm Erick made rare landfalls on El Salvador and Honduras. July saw the formation of the first three of seven consecutive hurricanes of at least Category 4 strength, with the last storm, Henriette, lasting all throughout August and into September, setting a longevity record. In August, nine storms formed in total, tying a record for August set in 1968. Hurricane Juliette kept its tropical storm status into Arizona, the first since Nora in 1997, and Hurricane Mario survived crossing over into the Atlantic basin, the first since Tropical Depression 11-E in 2010. September produced five additional storms, one of which went unnamed due to the Central Pacific Hurricane Center initially evaluating it as a subtropical storm throughout its lifespan. It was determined upon further review to have attained tropical storm status briefly and so was added to HURDAT. Hurricane Raymond became the first tropical storm since 1939 to make landfall on California, causing minor flooding in Los Angeles and San Diego. The last storm of the month, Tropical Storm Tico, spent its entire duration in the Gulf of California. The hyperactivity would not wane as the season progressed toward its end. Three storms formed in October. Hurricane Velma brought high winds and substantial erosion to the coast of Alaska as a large extratropical storm. Hurricane Wallis became the fifth storm to prompt a Hurricane Watch or Warning for the Big Island of Hawaii, but unexpectedly decoupled while 150 miles east. Hurricane York, the first "Y"-named storm since 1992, formed on November 8 and intensified to a Category 5 in 48 hours, a record for the Eastern Pacific. It then struck Mexico as a Category 3 and caused $4.5 billion in damage. Tropical Storm Zelda would appear ten days after York. December was the most active month ever for the basin, with three depressions and two storms. Hurricane Iona made history with a direct hit on Kiribati and then crossing the Equator into the Southern Pacific basin. No other storm worldwide has ever come closer to 1.4 degrees of latitude. Lastly, Tropical Storm Alpha was the record-breaking twenty-fifth tropical storm of the Eastern Pacific and the first ever to gain a Greek name. Alpha dissipated on December 31, the latest end to a season. Systems Hurricane Akoni Tropical Storm Alvin Tropical Storm Barbara Hurricane Cosme Hurricane Dalila Tropical Storm Erick Hurricane Flossie Hurricane Gil Hurricane Henriette Hurricane Ivo Hurricane Juliette Hurricane Ema Hurricane Kiko Tropical Storm Lorena Hurricane Mario Hurricane Narda Tropical Storm Hone Hurricane Octave Hurricane Priscilla Hurricane Raymond Unnamed Storm Hurricane Sonia Tropical Storm Tico Hurricane Velma Hurricane Wallis Tropical Storm Xina Hurricane York Tropical Storm Zelda Tropical Depression Twenty-Five-E Hurricane Iona Tropical Storm Alpha Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the northeastern Pacific Ocean during 2019. This is the same list used in the 2013 Pacific hurricane season, with the exception of the name Mario, which replaced Manuel. For storms that formed in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140 degrees west and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists. The next six names slated for use in 2019 are shown below. Retirement Due to the extensive damage caused by flooding, the names Dalila and York were retired in 2020. The former will be replaced by Daisy for the 2025 Pacific season, while the latter's replacement, Yardley, will be eligible for use starting with the 2021 season due to the naming conventions for X, Y, and Z names. Season Effects Category:Pacific hurricane seasons